Consecuencias
by Artemisa Keimi
Summary: El test ya estaba acabado, ahora solo dependía de ellos los resultados. ¿Menma conseguirá que Hinata lo perdone o ella habrá encontrado otro amor? / Secuela de Ridículo Test
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"Intentémoslo" se repetía en la cabeza del menor de los Uchiha, no se podía creer que su princesa le acababa de decir eso, estaba muy feliz y cuando quiso acercarse a ella sintió un fuerte golpe contra el piso que lo despertó, dejándolo totalmente desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba su Hime? Bajó las escaleras extrañado, se negaba a creer que lo acababa de ocurrir se tratara de un sueño, lo había sentido demasiado real como para que no hubiera pasado.

—Sasuke ¿ocurre algo? —le preguntó Mikoto al ver a su hijo tan agitado, además era bastante temprano, y el azabache no se solía despertar hasta las 10 o así, sobretodo un domingo, que casi nunca tenía misiones o entrenamientos matutinos con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Mamá ayer… ¿Cómo llegué a casa? —preguntó haciendo que la mujer lo mirara con duda y luego soltara una pequeña risa.

—Pues caminando—dijo mientras reía. —Sasuke-kun, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar la mayor.

—¿No me trajo nadie? —preguntó con urgencia haciendo que la Uchiha adquiriera un tono más serio y negara, parecía que algo tenía alterado a su hijo.

Sin dar alguna explicación, salió del complejo Uchiha hacia los dominios Hyuga, necesitaba aclarar de una vez por todas si aquello había sido real o no.

Se encaminó a toda velocidad a casa de Hinata, quería aclarar con ella todo el asunto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era el único allí, ya que, como si fuera un león enjaulado Menma se paseaba de un lado a otro del gran portón de los Hyuga.

—¿Menma? —preguntó Sasuke acercándose al blondo haciendo que el chico volteara y lo mirara.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó el rubio haciendo que el Uchiha girase los ojos y lo mirara con cansancio.

—Lo mismo que tú, necesito hablar con Hinata—dijo serio dejando por un momento desconcertado al Namikaze, ya que Sasuke no se solía comportar de esa manera.

—Definitivamente no lo tendrás fácil—dijo Kurama dentro de la cabeza de jinchuriki haciendo que el chico gruñera, sabía que después de lo que había pasado ayer recibir el perdón de Hinata iba a ser muy difícil, pero no se pensaba rendir, tenía que arreglar el asunto con la peliazul.

—Pues te tendrás que esperar, yo estoy primero—soltó el ojiazul.

Sasuke solo lo miró en silencio, en el sueño que él había tenido Hinata lo había rechazado por lo que, si estaba parado allí con esa cara de estreñido solo significaba una cosa, que no había arreglado la cosas con su Hime, por lo que su supuesto sueño realmente podría haber pasado.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hablar con ella—dijo.

Ambos se fulminaron con las miradas, la presencia del otro solo significaba un problema añadido para hablar con la Hyuga, necesitaban hablar con ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, aqui les traigo la continuación de ridículo test, espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**YO VOY A HABLAR CON ELLA**

Hinata definitivamente no había tenido una buena noche, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, primero en el test que había hecho con el Uchiha y el chico le había acabado declarando sus sentimientos, y después Menma se había disculpado por lo que había dicho aquel día.

Sí, había sido muy feliz de escuchar un lo siento por parte del Namikaze, pero eso no arreglaba nada, la había herido, a ella y a su orgullo, dejando sus sentimientos por los suelos, por lo que le había dicho que no lo podía perdonar y que no quería saber nada de él.

Tal vez había podido ser un poco exagerada, pero le había molestado que la arrastrara fuera de la habitación donde había estado haciendo el test como si ella fuera de su pertenencia. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con el Uchiha de su declaración, no sabía muy bien como afrontar toda esa situación.

Bien podía ser cierto que había comenzado a ver al morocho con otros ojos, pero eso no significaba que había remplazado los sentimientos que tenía por Menma, había sido demasiado años como para olvidarlos de la noche a la mañana. Por otra parte no quería quedar anclada al pasado sintiendo un amor que solo la lastimaba, pero tampoco quería ser injusta con Sasuke y aceptar sus sentimientos cuando ella no los tenía claros.

Soltó un largo suspiro, tal vez entrenar un poco le despejara la cabeza, tomó su sudadera y salió de la mansión.

Pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la residencia Hyuga dos siluetas masculinas se la acercaron abordándola, logrando que su mal humor aumentara.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó enfadada por el atosigamiento de ambos muchachos.

—Hinata yo—empezó a decir Menma pero la peliazul lo cortó.

—Creo haberte dicho todo ayer—dijo todo lo fría que podía, pero al ver como una mueca de dolor se ponía en el rostro del blondo su corazón se estremeció. —Menma, solo dame tiempo, para superar esto—dijo seria pero menos distante.

—Gracias, y lo siento—dijo el Namikaze para luego desaparecer de allí dejando a ella y al Uchiha a solas.

Hinata lo miró, se sentía un poco más incómoda, no sabía ni que decirle, se pregunta si estaba aquí para recibir una respuesta a su confesión.

—¿Estamos saliendo? —preguntó de repente el morocho logrando que la ojiperla soltara un "¿Eh?" —Es broma—se limitó a decir al ver la reacción de la Hyuga. Por lo visto todo aquello solo había sido un sueño.

Se estaba a punto de marchar, pero la mano de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Lo siento. Yo aún quiero a Menma—habló consiguiendo dañarlo más, aunque eso no es lo que intentaba. —No te quiero lastimar, yo me siento confundida, porque, aunque aún siento algo por Menma, tú también te has vuelto importante para mí—confesó avergonzada.

Sasuke fue a abrazarla, por el momento eso era lo que necesitaba, todavía tenía una esperanza de conseguir el corazón de la peliazul. Y en un arrebato de locura le dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios para luego marcharse dejando a un avergonzada y cabreada peliazul.

—Idiota—susurró ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, bien los capítulos serán cortos y no creo que la historia se alargue demasiado, así que más que una continuación tal vez sea algo así como unas ¿OVAS? No lo sé, ya saben que voy sin rumbo fijo y a veces cambia bastante la cosa. Por favor quiero saber vuestros comentarios, y muchas gracias a todos por leerlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto al que él decidió darle. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**LAS COSAS A VECES NO SALEN COMO UNO ESPERA**

Vale, lo admitía, las cosas no habían salido como él lo había planeado, pero tampoco era tan malo, su princesa le había dicho que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por él, así que se encargaría de que esos sentimientos se fortalecieran y solo le pertenecieran a él, esta vez iba a ir enserio.

Por su parte Menma no se podía sentir tan victorioso, la situación con Hinata lo estaba matando, además de las constantes burla de Kurama diciéndole lo tonto que había sido al haber actuado así con la chica. Y no era como si él no lo supiera, se arrepentía mucho de su tonto comportamiento. Por lo que cuando llegó el día de mañana se levantó para ir a buscar de nuevo a la chica, quería arreglar las cosas, pero fue detenido por Ino.

—Buenos días Menma—dijo la rubia.

—Ino—contestó él chico seco como siempre.

—Lady Tsunade te ha mandado a llamar—le informó para que luego el chico partiera a la torre de la Hokage.

Toco a la puerta, pero nadie contestó por lo qué procedido a entrar en la oficina de la rubia, que leía atentamente unos documentos de alta confidencialidad. Así que para que notara su presencia carraspeó un poco logrando que ella levantara la vista.

—Hola Menma—saludó la Godaime. —Te he mandado a llamar porque necesito tu ayuda con un asunto—dijo la mujer. —Quiero que vayas a Suna y te encargues de supervisar una misión secreta, es necesaria tu presencia allí—aclaró la rubia.

—¿Cuándo he de partir? —preguntó con algo de descontento que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

—Menma, sé que puede parecer una misión sencilla, pero creemos que los de Amegakure están planeando algo contra Suna y ellos son nuestros aliados, por eso supervisaras la misión y colaboraras con otros ninjas de Suna, será una misión larga, ya que es de espionaje, estarás un mes fuera y necesito que partas ya mismo—dijo seria.

—Vaya que noto tu descontento—se burló Kurama dentro de él. —Si te vas tanto tiempo seguro que perderás a la Hyuga—decía el zorro burlón.

—¿No puede asignar la misión a otra persona? —contestó sorprendiendo a la rubia, que se puso más seria.

—Menma, es necesario que tú estés allí, eres el héroe de la aldea, tu presencia allí traerá calma a los aldeanos de Suna, además el Kazekage te ha pedido exclusivamente, porque confía en ti—puntualizó la rubia. —¿Es que ocurre algo? —preguntó, pero él negó y lanzó un corto suspiro. —Menma si quieres convertirte en Hokage a veces uno debe hacer sacrificios—puntualizó la rubia.

—Iré ahora mismo—fue todo lo que dijo para luego hacer una reverencia y salir de allí dejando a una confundida Tsunade, ya que nunca se había comportado de esa manera, siempre era racional y obediente.

Tan pronto como el rubio salió de la oficina de la Hokage se dirigió al distrito Hyuga, tenía que hablar con Hinata, no se podía ir sin aclara las cosas con ella, porque si lo hacía realmente la iba a perder.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, como bien dije después de terminar Abriendo camino a tu corazón voy a seguir con esta historia, que como dije no será muy larga, o al menos eso creo, en fin, que espero que les guste y nos leemos en el próximo cap. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto al que él decidió darle. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**EL REGRESO DE MENMA**

Los siguientes días todos en la aldea sabían sobre la cercanía entre la heredera Hyuga y el menor de los Uchiha, solo haciendo que esos rumores llegaran hasta los oídos de ambos patriarcas.

—¿Estas saliendo con ese gigoló? —preguntó molesto Hiashi haciendo que Hinata solo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Solo somos amigos—respondió con desinterés. —Además Sasuke no es ningún gigoló—le corrigió molesta solo haciendo que su padre se pusiera en lo peor. Porque si defendía con tanto ahínco al chico solo significaba que sentía cosas por él.

¡¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?! Tal vez había estaba siendo demasiado permisivo, solo esperaba que ese idiota no le rompiera el corazón porque sino habría un Uchiha menos en el mundo.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba siendo interrogada ya que Sasuke estaba teniendo la misma charla con su progenitor, aunque de una manera más sutil.

—Entonces… ¿tú y la Hyuga? —el pelinegro miró serio a su padre.

—Solo somo amigos—dijo levantándose de la mesa donde los cuatro estaban desayunando. —Por el momento—terminó de decir antes de marcharse logrando que Fugaku escupiera su café y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Itachi y Mikoto se quedara en shock, es sí que no se lo esperaba.

Cuando los dos se encontraron le contaron al otro sobre la charla que habían tenido con su padre logrando que ambos rieran.

—Podríamos hacerlo realidad—dijo él avergonzándola.

—Sin presiones—dijo fingiendo molestia y él solo le sonrió.

Sasuke con el paso de los días se había convertido en la sombra de peliazul, siempre juntos, y aunque ella estuvo en un par de misiones, igual que él y no se habían visto por unos días, igual quedaban, tanto para entrenar, como para despejarse, ir a comer o solo divertirse.

Hinata sentía que con él no tenía que mostrar ese aspecto duro y fuerte que demostraba a todos los demás. Podía ser infantil y cariñosa, incluso aunque le enseñase su lado más débil y patético él no la iba a juzgar, y Sasuke se sentía de la misma manera, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en la peliazul.

—Gracias—dijo ella de repente extrañándolo. —Cumpliste tu palabra—dijo feliz. —Realmente te has vuelto alguien importante para mí, como lo dijiste en el test—dijo un poco burlona.

—Sabes, eso le tengo que agradecer a Sakura, si ella no me hubiera propuesto para hacer ese test contigo jamás me habría atrevido a sincerarme contigo—le confesó haciendo que ella le mirase mal. —¿Es que estás celosa? —bromeó para luego recibir un golpecito en su hombro.

—Idiota—le dijo para luego irse del árbol en el que estaban recostado y adentrarse en la aldea, siendo seguida por el Uchiha.

Sasuke conocía muy bien el carácter de la chica, y sabía que no estaba enfadada pero lo mejor es que la hiciera reír o sino luego sí que se molestaría, pero cuando estaba por contar una de sus habituales bromas notó como Hinata había frenado en seco y estaba parada mirando algo. Le iba a preguntar, pero no fue necesario al ver aquella cabellera rubia.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —chilló feliz la chica al ver allí al Uchiha sorprendiéndolo, ya que no había visto a la chica por estar pendiente de la reacción de Hinata.

—¿Karin? —dijo Sasuke para que luego la pelirroja se abalanzara sobre él y delante de todos sin ningún titubeo le plantara un beso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Como dije al principio esto no era como una historia larga, sino ovas, por lo que no iban a ser demasiado capítulos, por lo que el siguiente ya es el penúltimo, así que espero que les guste.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**LA RESPUESTA DEL CORAZÓN**

Bien, sabía que lo que había hecho posiblemente no estaba bien, estaba utilizando a su prima, pero de alguna forma tenía que compensar todo el tiempo perdido a causa de su ultima misión y Karin era la distracción perfecta para su rival. Pero las cosas no habían salido como él las había planeado y ahora estaba batallando por separar a su prima y la peliazul a causa de la pelea que Hinata había provocado.

—Ya cálmate Karin—decía tomándola de los hombros y separándola de la Hyuga.

—Te dije que era mala idea, no debiste traer a tu prima—dijo Kurama en la cabeza del blondo haciendo que este gruñera.

—¡No te le vuelvas a acercar! —decía molesta la ojiperla mientras era abrazada por los brazos del pelinegro. —¡Es mío, él me ama a mí! ¡Solo a mí! —declaró molesta sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a ella misma por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Al ver como Sasuke había aflojado su agarre se escabulló y huyó de allí, dejando en shock a los dos chicos y a una cabreada pelirroja. Que la insultaba mentalmente.

—Menuda chica, no tenía porque llegar a las manos, si me hubiese dicho que es la novia de Sasuke-kun me habría disculpado—dijo molesta.

—¡No es su novia! —aclaró molesto el Namikaze, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Eso no lo sabes, te has ido por un tiempo—dijo para luego irse. Tenia que encontrar y hablar con Hinata.

No lo iba a hacer, no iba a llorar, ella se había prometido no volver a llorar por un hombre, además ella había rechazado indirectamente los sentimientos del Uchiha por lo que no tenía ningún derecho para evitar que estuviese con otra chica, además esa chica lo había besado de improviso. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, pero estaba muy cabreada.

—Hinata, espera—le dijo Sasuke tomándola de la mano, logrando que ella volteara y viera unas pequeñas lágrimas que empapaban las mejillas de ella.

Ella nuevamente se trató de alejar, sabía que no podía reprocharle nada, ella no le había correspondido, pero dolía, le dolía ver como otra chica se acercaba a él y lo besaba, por lo que en uno de sus ataques de rabia se giró y se apoderó de los labios del morocho, dejándolo de piedra.

El Uchiha no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cada vez que había probado los labios de la ojiperla solo habían sido pequeños y ligeros roces, pero ahora mismo Hinata estaba reclamando con pasión sus labios. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban e indagaban en la cavidad contraria. Se sentía tan húmedo y cálido, algo realmente adictivo que la Hyuga no quería dejar de probar, igual que él.

Para la ojiperla ese beso no tenía nada que ver con el que le había dado Menma, ahora que tenía a Sasuke entre sus brazos su cuerpo reclama más por él, por su cítrico sabor, como a tomate. Y aunque no era de su favorito, el Uchiha le sabía tan bien.

Cuando sus pulmones ya no pudieron más terminaron por separarse, dejando que sus alientos se combinaran por la corta distancia que los separaba.

—Que fue—pero Hinata lo cortó con otro beso.

No sabía que quería, temía empezar una relación con Sasuke, que sus sentimientos no fueran tan fuertes como los del chico, pero saber que posiblemente alguien acabara llevándose de su lado la aterrorizaba aún más, pero él se separó de ella.

—No te entiendo, no sé cómo te sientes ¿Qué sientes por mí? —dijo serio mirándola serio, pero ella solo huyó de su mirada, logrando que el esbozara una mueca de dolor, logrando que el pecho de la peliazul se estremeciera, no quería herirlo.

Él comenzó a alejarse aún más, separando totalmente sus cuerpos, haciendo que el calor que antes había sentido la ojiblanca despareciera por completo, pero cuando Hinata iba a evitar que se separase más de ella Menma apareció.

—Creo que tienes que hablar con él—fue lo que el Uchiha dijo para luego marcharse de allí dejándola fría.

Él no sabía que era lo mejor, no sabía si al dejarla a solas con el rubio sus sentimientos se aclararían o no. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que podía ocurrir, pero lo único que quería es que ella fuera sincera consigo. Sí aún amaba a Menma lo entendería, solo deseaba su felicidad.

—Hinata—la llamó en Namikaze. —No sé que es lo que ocurre entre tú y Sasuke, pero yo... Sé que cometí muchos errores por siempre ignorarte y no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, solo logrando lastimarte, pero si me das la oportunidad—dijo tomando su mano. —Te prometo que nunca más te lastimaré, te protegeré. Lo prometo—confesó serio.

La ojiperla miró sus orbes azules, parecían sinceras, sabía que lo que ahora le estaba prometiendo era real, pero ya no sentía esas mariposas por sus palabras o su cercanía. Sí que sentía una calidez en su pecho, después de todo el chico había sido importante para ella durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Delicadamente ella separó su mano de la de él.

—Lo siento—dijo. —Yo te quise mucho, de verdad, aún me importas—confesó. —Pero ahora mismo me aterroriza más la idea de perder a una persona—dijo segura.

—Sasuke, ¿no? —afirmó para que luego ella asintiera. —Realmente lo estropeé—dijo, pero ella negó.

—Tal vez tú y yo no estábamos destinados—dijo.

—Pensé que no creías en el destino—bromeó haciendo que ella riera.

—Y yo, pero ese idiota me ha hecho creer—dijo.

De repente Menma la besó, dejándola tan fría, que no había ni podido moverse.

—Adiós Hina—dijo él para luego marcharse y ella lo miró con tristeza, pero con paso firme giró, tenía que hablar con Sasuke y decirle su decisión.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, como dije antes esto ya entra en la recta final, asi que el siguiente ya será el último. Gracias a todos por seguirlos y espero que se pasen por mis demás historias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto al que él decidió darle. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS **

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS**

Hinata corrió en busca del Uchiha, tenía que explicarle la resolución de sus sentimientos. Ahora los tenía tan claros, se preguntaba porque no lo había visto antes. Pero es que cuando él la había alejado y se había dejado un horrible temor se había apoderado de ella, temía perderlo más que nada. No se había dado cuenta como Sasuke se había vuelto tan importante para ella.

Se encontraba desesperada, lo buscaba por todas partes, pero no había rastro de él. Entonces pensó en donde probablemente podría estar, por lo que giró y se encaminó hacia la zona de entrenamiento, ellos casi siempre quedaban allí, sabía cuánto le gustaba al chico reposar a la sombra de un árbol. Al llegar efectivamente vio al morocho, que estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Playboy! —gritó con fuerza atrayendo su atención.

—¿Hinata? —dijo al ver como la peliazul se acercaba a él. —¿Has hablado con Menma? —preguntó y ella asintió.

—Me besó—confesó dejando de piedra al pelinegro, que no sabía que decir. Pero aquella había sido su decisión, él había dicho que aceptaría lo que Hinata decidiera y si quería a Menma no pensaba interferir.

—Me alegro por vosotros—dijo con una sonrisa tristona que partió el alma a la peliazul, que rápidamente lo abrazó.

—Lo rechacé—se sinceró volviendo a sorprenderlo. —Me he enamorado de un tonto Playboy—dijo burlona para que el rápidamente la abrazara.

Ella se sentía tan bien mientras estaban entre sus brazos, el calor que le trasmitía lograba diferentes sensaciones en ella.

—Sabes que ahora que serás mía, no te dejaré escapara jamás—dijo él en tono seductor haciendo que ella alzara una ceja.

—Dejemos clara una cosa—dijo sería. —No soy tuya, tú eres mío, koneko-chan—dijo para luego besarlo.

Después de unos días, la relación de ambos se hizo pública, consiguiendo que los padres de ambos empezaran una pelea con el otro, que gracias a Mikoto no pasó a más. Muchos hubieran pensado que Kushina era la más temeraria de las esposas, pero ese día la gente se enteró que las más calmada puede ser muy peligrosa.

—Fugaku Uchiha, como no dejes esta estúpida pelea prometo que mañana no verás el sol—dijo la pelinegra haciendo temblar a su marido.

Por otra parte, Hinata también decidió intervenir en ello, prácticamente llevándose a rastras a su padre, que balbuceaba que no quería que ella estuviera con ese playboy.

—Sí que la tendrás difícil baka ototo—se burló Itachi.

**. . . . . .**

Menma fue a la residencia Uchiha, tenía que hablar con Sasuke, tenía que sincerarse con él, después de todos eran muy buenos amigos. Y aunque al principio todo estaba bastante incómodo cuando ambos empezaron a hablar volvieron a pelear como siempre lo había hecho. Él diciendo que era un incorregible, mientras que el morocho para molestarlo por lo serio y estirado que era.

—Sabes, me alegro que Hinata se enamorase de ti—dijo de repente sorprendiendo al Uchiha. —Después de todo sé que, aunque puedes ser un idiota, no lo serás con ella. Se nota que la quieres—dijo un poco incómodo.

—Eres todo un sentimental—se burló el pelinegro logrando que Menma esbozara una sonrisa.

—Dobe.

—Teme—contratacó el pelinegro.

Era cierto que Menma no había actuado correctamente, y por ello había dañado a Hinata, pero confiaba en que Sasuke no sería como él, solo le quedaba desear la felicidad de la peliazul.

—Has madurado—le dijo Kurama logrando que el Namikaze sonriera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien eso es to- es todo amigos, muchas gracias a los que leyeron esta corta historia, pero como dije quería darle un final a ridículo test. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero verloS en otra de mis historias.**


End file.
